Juste le temps d'une danse
by AlExIsAtO
Summary: Hermione,aller à un bal? POurquoi pas! mais on parle d'Hermione Granger,avec elle, tout peux arriver!


_**Juste le temps d'une danse**_

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une Hermione déchaînée.

Non en effet ça n'allait pas. Sa robe était déchirée ! Cette robe, qui lui avait couté presque tout son argent et celui que les Weasley lui avait offert en apprenant qu'elle allait au bal avec leur fils, était décousue !

-Je fais comment maintenant !

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

-Quoi ?

Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny – ou plutôt la tête de Ginny – par la porte entrouverte du dortoir des filles Griffondor.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ENCORE ? Enchaîna la rousse, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Oui encore car Hermione avait eu un problème pour ses cheveux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attacher en chignon, un problème de chaussures qui lui faisait mal aux pieds, un autre pour choisir les bijoux qui – selon Hermione – devait aller PARFAITEMENT avec sa tenue, etc… Pour une fois qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec son petit-ami, elle n'arrivait à rien !

-Ma robe est abimée !

-Et…

-Et rien ! Je ne peux pas aller à ce fichu bal avec un ourlet décousu !

-La magie, ça existe non ? Vu que tu es fin stressée, je vais m'occuper de l'ourlet de ta robe et hop, tu descends en bas. Ron t'attend depuis plus d'un quart d'heure !

- Iaceratus reparo ! prononça Ginny pour aider son amie avant que celle-ci puisse réagir.

La robe d'Hermione, étant maintenant comme neuve, cette dernière pu enfin rejoindre son petit ami. Mais la rouge et or était loin d'imaginer que ce bal ne se déroulerait pas de façon à peu près normal, à peu près normal car c'est de Ronald Weasley que l'on parle, le pire gaffeur de la terre entière !

OoOo

-Bon sang de punaise de bois de lit !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse

Le couple, formé de Ron et Hermione, était en train de danser dans la Grande Salle quand Ron avait émis ce juron.

-On dirait que ton cher Weasley s'est fait mal ! Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu ses piètres qualités de cavalier !

-De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ? Dans ton code de noblesse il n'y a pas un chapitre intitulé « Laisser leur intimité aux autres personnes qui ne t'adressent pas la parole » ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'aille vérifier…dit un Malefoy narquois.

-Euh... Je suis toujours là moi…marmonna Ron, souffrant toujours de sa blessure.

-Où as-tu mal ? lui demanda Hermione.

-A la cheville. Mais ce n'est rien, je vais aller me reposer dans la salle commune. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici pour profiter de la soirée.

-Attend je t'accompagne ! s'écria Hermione en le voyant déjà claudiquer vers la porte. Il faut mieux que tu ailles voir Pomfresh !

-Mouai…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le laissant au bon soin de l'infirmière, Hermione retourna donc au bal, comme le souhaitait Ron. Mais en arrivant, elle vit le Serpentard s'approcher d'elle.

La Griffondor l'entendit dire, étonnée :

-Puis-je vous accordez une danse, pour me pardonner de mon impertinence en me mêlant de votre vie privée, à toi et Weasley ?

-Euh… ça va la tête ? dit-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oui parfaitement, alors ?

-Hum…d'accord, répondit-elle après un petit moment de réflexion.

Il l'emmena alors vers la piste de danse. Hermione ajouta :

-Le seul problème est que je ne sais pas bien danser…

-Ma noble éducation n'étant pas là pour faire beau dans mon dossier de parfait gentleman, je te répondrais que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ce qui concerne cette partie-là du bal ! Et puis si Weasley a réussi à te faire danser convenablement, alors c'est gagné d'avance !

-Laisse-moi te guider… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Hermione ne dit rien au sujet de la maladresse de Ron à ce niveau car elle ne valait pas mieux que lui mais se permit d'enfoncer légèrement son poing dans les côtes du Serpentard. Puis, suivant son conseil, elle se laissa aller et se mit à danser avec son cavalier d'une soirée.

« Ron ne va pas être content du tout quand il saura ça » mais elle fit taire cette petite voix car elle appréciait beaucoup ce moment où le vert et argent ne l'insultait pas mais se montrait …gentil ? envers elle.

« Le monde ne tourne plus rond, où alors je rêve ! » se dit-elle

Mais elle ne rêvait pas et lorsque la musique fut finie, les deux danseurs se séparèrent et s'en allèrent, chacun de leurs côtés, le serpentard allant rejoindre ses amis en état de choc après la scène qui venait de se dérouler et Hermione rejoignant l'infirmerie pour aller voir Ron.

Sur le chemin, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait découvert un autre Malefoy, plus gentil et attentionné, juste le temps d'une danse.


End file.
